Osman (X pjevanje)
Deseto pjevanje Zatravljena Sokolica, da prije vidi cara mlada, s drugam leti jakno ptica put bijeloga Carigrada; a Poljaci svi veseli i gospođe slobođene na obilne su gozbe sjeli pokraj rijeke svim studene. Na čâs dana srećna toli, a u zdravlju kraljevića zdravice se uokoli napijahu od mladićâ. Još na slavu poljske krune pod glas skladnih začinaka rujna vina čaše pune služahu se od junakâ. Prođe zdravica, i u zdravlju kraljevića vjerenice napi slavni Vladislav ju čašom zlatnom sred desnice. Veseo ostatak danjih časa lovci ovako čim trajahu, česti glasi iza glasâ kraljeviću dolijetahu. Ulak, najprije koji dođe, navijestio mu ovo bîše od Turkinja kô gospođe varšovske se zaplijeniše. Donije drugi kô je veseo kralj i š njime vas puk ini da je Vladislav slavni oteo kleta gusa što zaplini. Hrlo tekuć prispije treći: š njim poruka nasta ova, da s gospodom, čas ne ckneći, gre kraljević put Varšova; a to prije noći neka u gradu se nađe unutra, er poklisar carski čeka u osvijet se bijela jutra. Kô dobitnik od Istoči ču zapovijed oca svoga, na brzoga konja skoči naglo slijeđen od svakoga. Gospodičić mlad prid njime, da od puta trud mu skrati, kliče glasom veselime u ovi način popijevati: „Podiže se plaho dijete mlad car Osman s Carigrada na pogube, raspe i štete poljskijeh polja i livadâ, da čestitu krunu lešku sabljom smakne i potlači, i pod tursku silu tešku nje kraljevstvo uharači. Ali istine buduć glase kralj poljački veće čuo s neizmjernom vojskom da se car na njega podignuo, zapovidje sa svijeh strana da vojevode sve najveće i gospoda ina izbrana u varšovsko dođu vijeće; gdi, buduć se razumile turske sprave strašne odviše, s mnogijem silam mnoge sile susresti se odlučiše. Poletješe zapovijedi po prostranoj kraljevini put Varšova da svak slijedi pod oružjem u brzini; da na vojsku svak se kupi, da se oprijeti svi sjedine silnom caru, prije neg stupi na podoljske pokrajine. Sva se zemlja na glas ovi zbuča, zbuni i podiže; vrve odsvud vitezovi, k Varšovu se svak približe. Inostrane krune i knezi, s kîm Poljaci društvo imaju, s vojevodam i s vitezi na njih pomoć i oni ustaju. Prosuše se stijezi svudi, trublje daše bojne glase; od razlicijeh vojska ljudi na ravnome polju sta se. Sinu svomu kraljeviću kralj šibiku nad svijem poda, a ime Karlu Hotjeviću od vojevode svijeh vojevoda. Sunčano se svijetlo oko ljepšijeh vitez ne nagleda: svi jezdijahu uširoko pod načinom skladna reda. Zaletje se iz sjevera na Istočna ljuta Zmaja i prostrije bijela pera poljski Orô put Dunaja. Slavna kralja vojska izbrana pod krilim mu staše tada: cvijet junačkih leških strana i Krakova ures grada. On moškovskih priko polja dođe ruske na granice, pak upriječi put Podolja uprav tvrde Kamenice. Stani se otle na krajine gdi od Nestera rijeka teče, ter pogleda iz visine bistrijem okom nadaleče. Ali onuđe od Dunava pazeć sletje siva ptica, gdi slavnoga Vladislava suncem sjahu vedra lica, veleći mu: 'Zapovijeda', kud ću obratit brzim krili, kud li kazat put naprijeda nedobitnoj tvojoj sili? Eto u staro Drenopolje Otmanović izišô je, na široko ravno polje taboreći čete svoje; paček se je i otole sam na konju it podigô, da bi tvoju, o sokole, nedobitnu dobit stigô. Nu što velim? Nove glase, kraljeviću, čuj, izbrani: prišô je Dunav, približa se plahi Osman k ovoj strani. Eto moje bistro oko veće ga je ugledalo: polje mu je svijem široko V neizmjernoj vojsci malo. Zasjedi mu ti mostove priko Pruta i Nestera, er sam pogled vojske ove razbjena ga natrag tjera. Scijeni dijete s bojnom rati da se umiješat sred junakâ u saraju vojevati s kolom lijepijeh djevojaka; misli, iz luka vitezovi što potežu smrtne strile, da su posmijesi i celovi kijem ranjaju usti mile, a zatočne ravne strane bojna polja sred zavade prsi bijele i snježane Turkinjice lijepe i mlade. Ah, čuj u što dijete uzda se! Kad se na boj š njim spravljala, carica mu je zlatne vlase za tetive luka dala, veleći mu: Slatki brače, ti iz moga strijeljaj prama: ja zlotvore tve najjače pogledom ću sharat sama; ti desnicom tvôm hrabrenom, ja ću očima daždjet smrti, mahramicom pozlaćenom truđahnu ti znoj otrti. - Utoliko i ti otpravi vojevodu sajdačkoga, da na moru razbije plavi neprijatelja silna tvoga. On s Kozacim, od kih sada glava je stavljen, u dobiti do samoga Carigrada lasno sve će poplijeniti; pače još će proć naprida vlas njegovih vojničara i izet tvrdih iz obzida Korevskoga tamničara. S druge strane pod oklopjem Radoviljski knez otidi, ter na Vitoš s vitijem kopjem proz Planinu Staru uzidi, Nemaniću da Stjepanu namjesnik si krune carske, čim pod tobom zemlje ostanu srpske, raške i bugarske. Senjanskoga i najbolje još viteze makni sade da na staro Nikopolje tvoj dobitni stijeg usade. Tuj se Marka Kraljevića i Mihajla vojevode još popijeva bojna srića, smjenstva, junaštva i slobode. Skokni konja po Kosovu, gdi ubi Miloš cara opaka, a k bijelomu Smederovu pošlji kitu tvih junaka; duh da odahne i počine ukopanijeh pepeo kosti Đurđa despota i Jerine, kijeh zet Murat ožalosti. Nu tvu vojsku nebrojenu u dvije vojske prije razdili, ter na polju otvorenu s jednom se opri turskoj sili; a s drugom ju iz nenadne strane opkruži i zateci, ter smetene i neskladne glave sveži, puke isijeci. Obod' konja, uzmi veće u desnicu kopje vito; Bog je s nami, od tve sreće nevjerstvo je pridobito. Nijesu od mnoštva Turâk sade junaci se tvi pripali, er da nebo ozgar pade, na kopjijem bi ga uzdržali; nu su Turci iščeznuli: sjeverne im zvijezde prijete, er pogubu njih su čuli, kad na carstvo stane dijete. Priko Crna mora doni Otman sablju vrh krstjana; priko Crna mora goni sad krstjanska sablja Osmana'. Ču kraljević glas pun sreće, i u bogdanske zemlje ravne pod orlovim stijegom veće čete uvede na boj spravne. Suproć njemu car srditi od sto vojska s vojskom doje, kojoj mogli pribrojiti svi jezici ne bi broje. Na oružje se s obje strane dođe, i u buci vas svit zamni; zdaždiše u ognju smrtne rane, sve se smete, dan potamni. Kon Nestera Nester veći turske krvi tuj proteče, i u nevjerskom raspu i smeći jedva s glavom car uteče. A sad, carski dobitniče, kraljeviću naš hrabreni, gdi zapada, gdi ističe, slijedit smo te pripravljeni. Ne od hlapâ, ki na jata zatjerani na boj hode, nu je tva vojska izabrata od vojevoda i gospode, ki svi vape: „Pri Dunavu ne stoj nego prostri sada našu, tvoju, Božju slavu od istoka do zapada!“ Tako junak popijevaše; ali uz vedra kraljevića veće u Varšov družba jaše svijetlijih mladic i mladićâ. Svak se vidi odsvud teći: na vratijeh ga svak je srio, s gospođam se veseleći kih on biješe slobodio. Po prozorih sa svijeh strana djevojčice lijepe sjaju, i od razlika cvića izbrana dažde obilne prosipaju. Hvale vas mu puk začina, star i mlad ga častit hrli, i kralj slavni slavna sina rado prima, milo grli. A i poklisar cara silna, buduć prošô sve Podolje i sva ruska mjesta obilna, na mazovsko dođe polje. On se u gradu Kamenici biješe uzdržô vele dana, što kazački svud vojnici vrćahu se sa svijeh strana. Od njih guse neizrečeni strah u srcu svom oćuti, zasve er znaše da otvoreni poklisarom svud su puti. Još bo odonda paša uspreda i u teškoj osta smeći, otkad s kopjem na nj ugleda Krunoslavu bojnu teći. Sumnji, i sveđ mu sumnja čini s uzroka se bojat tega, kako ona, da se i ini upoznali ne bi u njega. Tim dokli se ulak vrati, koga u kralja poslô bîše, ne hteć naprijed putovati, odocni se on saviše. Nu kô primi da vojvoda nad Kozacim podoljskima uzdahnu mu stražu poda, ka ga u putu pratit ima, i bez sumnje i bez straha s družbom Kozâk vitezova na ravnine sad dojaha nedaleče od Varšova. Na brijeg jedan šator meće, konja odsijeda na kom jaše, a vrh njega i noć veće crni šator svoj steraše. Tuj počinu, dokli opeta na istočna vrata bijela jasnijem stupom Zora išeta, sva rumena, sva vesela. Kralj poljački utoliko, nedobitni i čestiti, kupi i vijeće sve veliko, cvijet kraljevstva plemeniti; a to u vedroj slavi neka sred vojvoda i sred panâ na pristolju on pričeka poklisara cara Osmana, ki s naredbom tad potpunom biješe u mnogoj poslan želji da s poljačkom slavnom krunom mir utvrdi i utemelji. Ah, ovako s plahe ćudi nerazbornim smjenstvom gine neprijatelja tko ne sudi za ono što je doistine. Eto usiljen car je oholi, poć u Istok spravan gdi je, da s darovim sad se moli komu sabljom prijeti prije. Ne smije se ganut dijete - još bo straši Prut ga rika - što ne vidi sprva uvjete nedobitna dobitnika. Biješe sunce konje ognjene po nebeskom polju udrilo sred istoči razvedrene zlateć zorno rumenilo, s istočnijeh se strana kada eto paša carski upazi gdi od Varšova bijela grada u varoše lijepe ulazi. Sred prostrane kraljevine, jakno srce poljskijeh polja, stoji Mazovska mimo ine sve države ljepša i bolja. Na Visli joj bistroj rici Varšov grad je vrh i glava; u sadanja doba u dici dvor mu kraljev svjetlos dava; tuj bo kralji pribivaju i pristolja drže svoja, i općena se vijeća staju ili od mira ili od boja. Prid Varšovom na livadi, ka je u svakom ravna kraju, vitezovi vidje mladi bojne konje gdi igraju. Pri viteškoj toj zabavi man poklisar konja plaha iska od igre da ustavi, dokli u gradska vrata ujaha. Janjičarâ sto naprijeda u žarkulah s perjem jaše; spahoglân ih peset redâ tihom jezdom slidijaše. Opeta je broj konjikâ u odjećah plemenitijeh, korugvâ im množ razlika vrhu kopja trepti vitijeh. Dug red mladih pak djetića s razlicijem se darim kaže kralja i slavna kraljevića Otmanović kijem častijaše. Trijes konja su u povodu arapskoga od plemena: ognji u zgledu, vihri u hodu, vrh morskijeh bi tekli pjena; suho im zlato sedla skova, sakrafoče biser niza, drag je kami sred njihova čela vidjet sunce izbliza. Trijes lukova s trkačima, nakićeni pribogato, zamjeran je ures svima - sve drag kami, biser, zlato. Još tredesti britkijeh sablja, kim izvrsnos Istok dava, a s nebesa suncu ugrablja zrake svijetla svim naprava. I tridesti robinjica: zlato im često pram nathodi, zora iz čela a danica iz oči im bio dan vodi. Pogleda su sve razbludna a obličja gospodična; ljepota je njih pričudna božicami rajskijem slična. Mladomu ih Vladislavu Osman mladi car posila za razgovor i zabavu sred pokoja draga i mila. Jaše paša najposlije; konj pod njime ponosit je, oko glave odsvudije snježani mu veo svit je. Bijeli risi crnijeh pjega zlatan kavad svud mu rese; do samoga pasa u njega sijeda brada prostire se. Na uzdi drži jednu ruku, pri prsijeh drugu hrani, kažuć u njoj svemu puku carski u zlatu lis poslani. Vojvodâ mu šes je okolo, kim naredi kralj ga sresti; odjeveni svi su oholo, svijetla obličja, stavne svijesti. Njih su konji vidit taci da ne tiču tli čim jezde; pače regbi hitri i laci pružiće se sad na zvijezde. S ovijem redom, u ovoj slavi gospoda ga družeć ova, poklisar se carski upravi kraljevskijeh put dvorova. Kraljevski se bijeli dvori dižu i diče put nebesa ponosito k zvijezdam gori, na prostoru puni uresa. Na mramornih stupijeh, koji lijep red kažu, svakolika naslonjena građa stoji plemenita i velika. U prostrana vrata lipa kô se ulazi, u dva reda izdjeljanijeh broj se kipâ starijeh leškijeh kralja gleda. Tako im umje hitrijeh ljudi vješta ruka slike utvorit da, tko ih pazi, živijeh sudi i da sad će progovorit. S bijelijem gnijezdom orlovime Leh se u jednoj ruci objavi; drži u drugoj grad kom ime od našasta gnijezda stavi. Dubrava mu je oko čela, on bo iz dubrav skupio je u gradove i u sela puk kom ime poda svoje. Krak se za njim pak udjelja; drži u rukah grad i ovi, Kraka svoga zgraditelja ki imenom i sad slovi. Primislav se s štitim pazi i s kacigom dupskijeh kora; oružjem bo tijem porazi Ugre i izagna priko gora. Leh se drugi vidi opeta, stoji konj uza nj; on bo steče oblas, što u svâ mlada ljeta brzijem konjim tijek priteče; drži u rukah luk i strile, kim obrani od česarske Velikoga Karla sile puke slovinske i ugarske. Pjastav slijedi: ruka jaka pod jarmom se još proslavlja; volovom ga sprva a paka neprijateljim svojim stavlja. Kip je za ovijem komu od kosi vrh pleći se vlas prostira; krs u rukah zlatan nosi, a u nebo oči upira - Mjesislav je ime od slave, ki u svetoj vodi umijesi, koj on prvi vrh od glave prignu i krstom čelo uresi. Boleslav je sin za njime na pristolju s krunom zgara, ku s imenom kraljevskime prvi on primi od česara. Kon njega se pismo izdube ruske vojske kô potlači, Pomoravce i Kasube primi, a Pruse uharači. U odjeći kaluđera Kažimir se prvi udjelja; još križ drži kim zatjera kralj redovnik neprijatelja. Boleslav se pod oklopjem Krivousti gleda i broji; on na konju s vitijem kopjem i s perenim štitom stoji; Vladislava oca svoga sprijed priliku drži od zlata, na štitu orla poljačkoga s česarskijem sred nokata. Stijezi, oklopja s mačim, s štitim pod lovornijem vise vijencom, i sve što ote pridobitim Rusom, Ugrom, Čehom, Nijemcom. S bijelim orlom stijeg držeći Kažimiru je drugom slika; s tijem bo plešuć glavu smeći ime dobi od Velika. Lauš pak je: zagrljena na štitu mu je Visla i Sava, i dostojno narešena dvjema krunam jedna glava. S druge strane prvi u redu kip se kaže plijenim kitan: Jadželom je, po pogledu kralj i junak nedobitan. Slava u vodi zdaždje s nebi, da ga vlada vojujući, kad Vladislava ime sebi krsteć se uze, sve dâ kući. Na štitu mu je oklopljeni konjik, ki čim konja teče, digô je u obje ruke ognjeni mač vrh glave, da udre preče. Naličje uza nj stoji viteško - mlada kralja mož svjedočit; svija i stresa kopje teško, a konj pod njim sad će skočit. Zgar „Vladislav tretji“ piše: dobitniku slavnu carskom treću krunu zvijezde sviše nad poljačkom i ugarskom. Sablje, luci, kopja i štiti i plijen je odsvud ki mu ostavi beg u gorah pridobiti i car Murat na Muravi. Od mramora pak je bila stup udjeljan; pišu slova: „Kralj dobitnik nijemskih sila, rasap turskijeh vitezova.“ Na štitu mu je orô oholi, lis masline u kljunu ima: „Kažimir sam“, šti se okoli, „vernim, smeća odmetnima.“ Od bronce opet stoji uzgori kralja Alberta slika ulita; okolo joj svud su odori Tatarina pridobita. Druga uz nju sva se bijeli, pram pod krunom sam se crni; zlatno pismo odzgar veli: „Kralj Lesandro blagodarni.“ Treća uz ovu izdjeljana sjedi uzmnožna i velika s krunom kom je zgar vjenčana s maslinome lovorika. Veličinu kaže svoju obraz svijetli, pogled stavni, s pismom: „U miru i u boju Šišman prvi, kralj prislavni.“ Duga je zemlja - slava je dilja ka od imena raste svoga: razbi Tatara i Vasilja, silna kneza moškovskoga. Šišman drugi stoji za njime; vedru sliku zlato odijeva, od Augusta srećno ime ki ponovi čim kraljeva. Orô konjiku oklopjenu na štitu mu družbu čini; on bo u vijeću združi općenu Litvu k poljskoj kraljevini. Za ovom kralja i junaka u ugarskoj je kip odjeći; s buzdohanom ruka jaka ragbi stoji još priteći. Pismo se odzgar zlatno gleda: „Stjepan Bator“, ovo 'e dosta; slava ostalo pripovijeda i glas za njim koji osta. Od oružja stoje gomile ke kralj vitez ote i doni, kad moškovske razbi sile i odmetne Pruse skloni. Prilika ova zaglavila biješe oba svijetla reda, kô tim veleć: „Priko dilâ mojih nî moć proć naprijeda.“ Mnozi kipi mnozih kralja među ovim jošte slide; ali ih kriju mjesta dalja: slike im se sprijed ne vide. Krije ih misto, nu zamani, ako im je ime udjeljano; u slavnijeh se djelijeh hrani, svemu svijetu tim je znano. Nu kô paša pribogata silna cara od Istoka na velika dođe vrata dvora svijetla i visoka, eto između skupna puka, ki odsvud vrvi i izlazi, tvrdu stražu od hajdukâ pod ognjenim puškam pazi. Viteškoga konja odsjede sa svôm družbom, ter se veće proz razlika mjesta uzvede prid veliko gori vijeće. Sred dvorova, kim sve strane mnogi ures prikrio je, i velike i prostrane tri vijećnice redom stoje. U najprvoj stât se vide sveđ mladići plemeniti ki kraljevsku dvorbu slide za na svijetle časti uziti. U drugoj se kupe i staju plemići opet zrelijeh lita koji kralju na glas daju tko uljesti k njemu pita. Kralj u tretjoj, nada svima veličinu ka prostira, poklisare svijetle prima i od vladanja vijeća zbira. Ali u vijeću utoliko, dočijem svjete svak prinese ter se odluči svekoliko što odgovorit paši će se, Zborovski se knez otpravi, obran među mudrim zborom, poklisara da zabavi plemenitim razgovorom; ki se oglasio biješe odavna i prosuo svud besjede da od silna cara u slavna kralja zacić mira grede. Svijetli pan se diže time, koga slave svudi lete, i u vijećnici srednjoj š njime u način se dvoran srete. Kategorija:Ivan Gundulić Kategorija:Osmam